Want and Need
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Two vignettes from Riff's POV. First is about Frank, second is about Mags.
1. Want

Disclaimer: Don't own Riff, Ritz does.  
  
Just the sight of him makes me drool. I want him so much, he's the one that I love. I've loved him for so long, and he knows it. not only does he know it, but he uses it against me. He uses the power that he has over me, he uses my lust against me. He uses what he knows is love, he uses what he knows is lust, what he knows is want against me. And I can't say I disagree. He's to perfect, I want him too much to disagree with him.  
  
I've wanted him for so long. For years now, since I've known him. I met him so long ago, and I've wanted him since the day I met him. it was love at first sight. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him to want me like I want him. I've wanted him so much, I've gone through hell for him, just to have him. and he only has me when he wants, but that's more than enough for me. Just once in a while is more than enough, even though I want more, I'm content with what I have.  
  
I hate him though. I hate the fact that I want him. I want him so much it hurts, and I hate that. I want him, but I want to be free of him. I wish I never laid eyes on him, because then I would have never wanted him. then I would have been happy. I would have had my love, the one who loves me back as well, not the one I want, but the one I love. I love him too though, I love him so much. I love him and I want him. I want him to take me.  
  
I bow down before him, and I love him. I bow down and worship the ground he walks on. And he couldn't care about me though. I am nothing to him, nothing except when he wants something. Then I'm something, not even someone, something. But that doesn't stop me from wanting him. I want him just as much as always. Even when he beats me I still want him, even when I'm laying there, torn and battered and bruised, I still want him.  
  
Why can't he see me? That's all I want, that's all I've ever wanted. For as long as I can remember. For as long I've known him, years upon years upon years. It's why I started the job here, just to see him all the time. Just to work directly for him, this great man. The one I want. I see him all the time now, and it's a double edged sword. Every time I see him, I can't want him more, I can't help but love him. but as much as I love him I hate him. I'd do anything to get him to want me back. I'd do anything, I'd kill . If he doesn't want me though, I guess I'll just have to kill him. 


	2. Need

I love you, just know that. You are the on ethat I need, my love of my life. I cannot live without you, you are the one that keeps me going throughout all these lng cold days, when he does nothing but abuse me, toture me. And you have it even worse, you are the one that takes most of it. I cannot let him hurt you anymore, I will protect you no matter what from that beast. That beautiful, wonderful beast that I want so badly.  
  
But I don't want you. not like I want him. I want him, but I need you. I need you to be here for me. No one knows me like you do. No one loves me like you do. I want love, I need love. I need you with me. You're perfect in every single way. There's not a thing I would change about you, that's how much I love. I want him so much, you're the only one who stops me from doing something drastic about it. you're my stability.  
  
You're my rock, my anchor. You're the one who keeps me grounded, keeps me sane. You're the one that stops me from going crazy with want. I want him so much, and you know that. how many nights have I fallen into your arms, letting my hatred for him, the hatred I feel because he chooses anyone and everyone over me spill out? I need you, I need your strength, your stability, I need your comforting grace around me.  
  
You're the only one I can turn to. And you know that. and you love me whole heartedly. You love me more than anything else. I am the world to you. and you are the world to me. We live in our own little world, with only each other. It's just you and me my love. And he walks into it, and messes everything up. He messes everything up with his perfection that rivals your own. I want him so much, I would do anything to have him. anything but give up you. because as much as I want him, I need you. 


End file.
